


Charcoals and Naps

by dramapunk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve draws his friends and lover, really really fluffy, trope bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramapunk/pseuds/dramapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes a nap and Steve gets inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charcoals and Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Redlionspride for the quick read, this is short and sweet

Bucky is stretched out on the couch, and Steve still has trouble sometimes believing that Bucky is back, has been back, and is well napping on their couch. Metal arm glinting in the afternoon sun. He thought he had lost everything, he thought he was going to be forever out of place in this world, than a year ago, Bucky was back, like a ghost stepping from the shadows, it was another trip through hell to get him all the way back not just in body but in mind as well. They still had work, but he’d been told most relationships take work, always, and it wasn’t bad work. It was just learning how to deal with nightmares, to accept that they could be together now without threat or much judgment. 

He lets out a slow easy breath watching Bucky at peace in his skin napping like a cat in the sun on a couch that had probably cost more than the rent of their first apartment, hell the toaster in kitchen probably cost more than their first apartment. 

Steve reaches for the sketch book on the coffee table and the box of charcoals, and flips past pages filled with, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Tasha, Phil and Thor to a blank page. He starts with the face, he’s drawn it so many times he doesn’t even have to look but he does, to catch a few new details, the longer hair, a small scar on his eyebrow, he gets lost working on the sketch. Falling easily into the relaxation of drawing his friend and lover. 

He comes out of his art haze, to soft laughter, Bucky still stretched out on the couch but with an eye cracked open smirking a little at Steve. 

“Don’t move, I’m almost done.” Steve says and keeps drawing. 

“You always say you're almost done, pal.” Bucky lets out another laugh, and it warms something in Steve to hear that again. “Then it’s five more minutes, and another five more minutes.” 

“I always find something more to add I can’t help it.” He shrugs working on the folds where Bucky’s tank top is rucked up a little, then bounces back up to add some shading at the scars where metal meets flesh. 

“Be better if I was naked.” Bucky waggles his eyebrows a little. 

“Most things are better when you’re naked or when we're both naked.” He smiles cheeks going a little pink. 

“We should fix that, you have charcol on your face, I think that calls for a shower.” 

“Five more minutes...” Steve laughs as a pillow hits him in the face and he drops the sketch book to take off down the hall after Bucky.


End file.
